herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wilt
Wilt is a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr (who also voiced Osmosis Jones, and Samurai Jack). Wilt used to play basketball until he lost his left arm and got his left eye broken. He now lives in the house full of Imaginary Friends, along with Eduardo, and Coco. Personality Wilt is kind-hearted, friendly, cool, humble, helpful, and incredibly nice. He is an optimistic and confident, despite his troubled past. Wilt was created by a kid named Jordan Michaels (a play on the famous basketball player Michael Jordan) who is now a famous basketball player. Wilt was named after the legendary basketball player Wilt Chamberlain. He was created to teach Jordan how to play basketball, who was extremely short for his age and constantly lost to his older brother. He wears old school styled basketball sneakers - which make his footsteps squeak like he's on a basketball court when he walks around - a red, white and blue sweatband on his wrist, and has a blue number one on his chest like on a basketball jersey. Wilt is also well-known for his habit of almost constantly apologizing for no good reason (usually before he speaks, he says "I'm sorry but," and sometimes asks "Is that okay?" at the end). History His history is revealed. His creator, Jordan Michaels (a spoonerism of Michael Jordan, a famous star basketball player), wasn't very good at basketball, so he created Wilt, who, when created, had a left arm and eye exactly like his current good ones. With Wilt's help, Jordan became unbeatable. For a whole year, they were unstoppable. However, a jealous boy created Foul Larry (a double pun on former Boston Celtics star Larry Bird, and the penalty known as a "foul" in basketball) a giant with a basketball head. Jordan and Wilt faced off against them, and they were ahead 48-47 until Larry went in for a final shot. Wilt was ready to defend, but Jordan was right under Larry when he jumped. Wilt, setting aside the victory, rushed in and pushed Jordan out of the way just as Larry came down, saving Jordan's life, but crushing Wilt's left arm, leaving it the length it is now. The ball went through the basket and knocked his left eye, bending it into its current shape. (It is still unknown how he got his scars, but they may have been acquired on his journey for a place to stay which was Fosters.) Jordan was so upset about the loss, that Wilt, distraught, ran away. It wasn't until Stats, the score keeper, told Jordan what happened that he went to look for Wilt, but all he found was the wristband from Wilt's broken arm. Jordan went on to become a professional basketball star, and while filming an ad in Japan was found by Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Eduardo, Nina Valerosa, and the scientists who researched Coco (Douglas and Adam) who looked for him after Wilt left to take on Foul Larry. The two were reunited, and Wilt promised to visit Jordan whenever he wanted. Wilt, however could still be adopted. Foster s Home for Imaginary Friends Gallery of Imagination online.jpg|Foster s Home for Imaginary Friends Gallery of Imagination online. Play for free-page-001 Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Pure Good Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dimwits Category:Gentle Giants